This program Project brings together five investigators at Stanford University who are studying the role of MHC Class II molecules, CD4, CD8, and T cell receptor molecules, B cell receptor molecules, cytokines and developmentally expressed gene products. Its focus is on the developments differentiation, structure, function, and interaction of T cells, B cells, and macrophages in the generation of a normal immune responses as well as in several autoimmune diseases.